


Tara's Thoughts

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara sees her death in Gemma's eyes and these are the thoughts that go through her head as her life comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara's Thoughts

There was to be no peace or grace in her passing, she knew that for certain, as soon as she saw the look in her mother-in-law’s eyes as they met across the kitchen. There had never been much love between them, but Tara knew at that moment that her death would come at this woman’s hands. 

She tried to run, but the moment that Gemma grabbed her, Tara knew she was done for. She pushed and shoved, trying to duck her mother-in-law so that she could get away, her boys’ safety in the forefront of her mind. She tried to make enough noise that someone would hear, but when her face hit the dirty dishwater, she knew it was her end. She continued trying to fight, trying to push herself out of the water and banging her hands on the counter around her.

“Jackson, I love you. I love you so much and even though it brought me here, I will never stop loving you. You’ve been my heart since we were teenagers,” she thought as she wrestled with his mother, trying to save her own life. 

“Please God, keep my boys safe. Let them know how much I loved them. Keep them safe from Gemma and the Sons. Don't let them walk their father’s path, please God,” she prayed as the strength to fight began to leave her body. 

She barely felt the piercing of the grill fork as it entered her body. Her mind was firmly on the faces of her boys, sweet, adventurous Abel and happy, bubbling Thomas, and her husband. She remembered the promises that Jax had made to her and she prayed for him to have the strength and the willpower to carry them out after her death. 

“My sweet babies. Never forget how much i love you, never forget.”

She slipped into a warm, calm and safe death with the image of her smiling husband and their boys in her vision and was finally at peace.


End file.
